custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Jayniss
Jayniss was a Great Being. After he was stripped of his powers and exiled to the Matoran Universe by his brothers and sisters, he was pursued by the Wraith Syndicate until they arrived on Powai Nui. History Early History Jayniss came into being on Spherus Magna and ruled over the planet's inhabitants as others of his kind did until the creation of the Element Lords. He assisted in the creation of the Matoran Universe, however, he was responsible for several costly errors while creating it. Because of this, when the project was finished, the other Great Beings robbed him of his powers, put limiters on his Staff of Vortices, and stranded him in the universe. He managed to take a mask and the Mask Maker's Tool with him. Life as an Outcast As he wandered the universe, word got out about his staff and the tool and their supposed powers, irking the interest of several covetous groups and individual. This included the recently-formed Wraith Syndicate, who hired a Dark Hunter codenamed "Sunder" to track down Jayniss. The Dark Hunter failed multiple times but managed to chase the Great Being to Powai Nui. Here, the resident Toa of Lightning Maroona defended Jayniss, eventually using the Great Being's staff to transport the Dark Hunter to an unknown location. After this, Jayniss left the staff, the tool, and several other things he was carrying on the island and left the island, realizing that the people pursuing him only desired his powerful items. It is unknown what has happened to him since. Description Forms Powers and Equipment As a Great Being, Jayniss likely had several godlike powers. These were taken away from him during his exile. Jayniss commonly wielded the Staff of Vortices as his main tool and weapon. It had the ability to open any number of portals which could connect points in space and various dimensions. The other Great Beings put limiters on it which disallowed him from creating portals that accessed locations and dimensions outside of the Matoran Universe in the Core Universe. He had a special bond with the Staff which allowed him to telepathically control its abilities from afar. Personality and Traits Jayniss was very quiet, outright refusing to speak to those he did not know well. He was creative and used only this attribute to try and get himself out of difficult situations rather than engaging in any form of combat. Appearances * Against the Storm/Volume I - First appearance * Against the Storm/Volume III - Mentioned * Against the Storm/Volume V - Mentioned Trivia * Jayniss was named after Janus, the Roman god of, among other things, beginnings, endings, gates, transitions, and passages. He was supposed to be simply named "Janus" after him, however, the name was modified due to there already being a character with that name on the wiki. * Only a small number of people in the Matoran Universe knew of Jayniss's true nature, while most residents who knew of him believed that he was simply a powerful and intelligent scientist. Claims that he was a Great Being were treated as rumors and were often corrupted such that some became to call him a "Grand Being". Category:Great Beings Category:Itinerant Characters